The present invention relates to an improved operating/controlling device for computer game, which includes a soft outer wrapping layer, an inner wrapping layer and a signal controlling device sealedly enclosed by the inner wrapping layer. The operating/controlling device serves to provide a realer controlling touch feeling for an operator.
An operating/controlling device of computer game is able to inter-actively and lively control the characters or development in the computer game. However, such operating/controlling device is often equipped on a large-sized electronic game or some specific computer games and is quite expensive. In a general computer game, a mouse or some keys are used as the operating/controlling device for conducting the characters in the game to move, talk or fight. A sound and light effect is provided to achieve an entertaining effect for the operator. However, such operating/controlling device fails to provide a realer controlling touch feeling for the operator so that the entertaining effect is still quite limited.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved operating/controlling device for computer game, including a soft outer wrapping layer, an inner wrapping layer and a signal controlling device sealedly enclosed by the inner wrapping layer. A soft medium can be filled between the inner and outer wrapping layers. The signal controlling device includes at least one depression member adjacent to the inner wall of the inner wrapping layer. When depressed, the depression member activates an internal signal sensing member to count different data produced during operation of the depression member and input the data to computer software for providing different operational references for the execution software. Different execution results are correspondingly shown by an output device such as a display. The operating/controlling device serves to provide a real and live controlling touch feeling for an operator so as to eliminate the shortcoming of unreal operation feeling existing in the conventional device.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: